


Fore!

by OrangePanda579



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriends, First Person, Golfing, M/M, Mean North Park Kids, Multiple Sports, Point of Views Switch, Protective Craig, Swearing, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePanda579/pseuds/OrangePanda579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Tweek had just entered high school and in order to get out of taking gym class they play a sport. Craig being Craig chose the easiest sport he thought there was, golf. And somehow drags Tweek with him unknowing Tweek had his own plan for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweeks Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back! It's been awhile I've just been really lazy and haven't been motivated to actually write anything down. I got this idea because I'm a golfer and I like to push the things I like on other people, but I think it will be cute. I'm gonna use some golf terms through out the story so I'm sorry if you don't understand them I'll try and keep them simple! I hope you enjoy the Fanfic!

Craigs POV

I can't believe I am doing this. I can't believe I am here at this reeky dink driving range two weeks before school starts trying to hit a little white ball farther that ten feet. It turns out it's really hard to hit this ball with this golf bat thing. Me and the rest of the kids my age are getting ready to start high school and we were giving a chose before eighth grade ended. Take a mandatory gym class in order to graduate or play a sport. For most kids it was a no brainer because most kids already played a sport, but I am no jock. I hate running, I'm not exactly a team player, and I don't like to give up my free time in order to practice. But I really didn't want to take a gym class and be forced to participate, at least in a sport I can half-ass it and be on JV. After thinking about which sport included little to no physical activity I got the brilliant idea to play golf. Being in South Park and having decently warm weather only about a month after school started the session won't take that long. I thought it would be so easy just walk around and hit a ball and that would be it. But it's hard to hit that ball! No matter what I do, how many different ways I try to swing the ball barley moves in front of me. I even watched two hours worth of golf swing videos and it turns out it was for nothing. After an hour of trying to hit this ball and it going nowhere I just stare at the last ball I hit angrily. And then I hear my boyfriend giggle behind me.

"It's harder than it looks you know" I glare at him just to see his smug little smirk  
"No, you make it look s-super easy, I'm surprised this i-is your first time playing" Tweek smartly replies. He's probably still mad that I dragged him here and he is just sitting and watching me suck at golf.  
"Well do you wanna try, since your so confident in yourself. It's hard to swing this golf bat thing!"   
"Golf bat t-thing, it's called a golf club at least I know that much. And I have n-no clue on how to even hold the thing, you watched those v-videos for hours and you still suck at it." he said trying to hold back his laugh.  
"Well come here and I can show you at least how to hold it, I know I'm doing that right" he walks over to me with a pout on his face he knows if he doesn't do it now I will keep asking till he does it. I take hands and put them on the golf club and adjust his fingers around the club. After I'm done I don't let go of his hands and lean in for a kiss.  
"Stop being s-sappy!" he cries pulling away before I can kiss him.  
"Never" I say slumping down a little bit so I could steal a kiss anyway. "Now hit the ball"  
He steps up to the ball and just stares at it for a couple of seconds like he is trying to move it with his mind instead of the club. When he finally moves to hit the ball doing what looks like the simplest arm movements ever the ball sores high in the sky hitting the barrel that had 150 painted on it.  
"Tweekers that was amazing" I exclaim as I rush over next to him.  
"It was? I wouldn't have known the difference." he says like he didn't do anything special.  
"What number does that club saw on it?"  
"Eight, is that good?" he asked confused  
"Yes that's good people who have been playing their whole lives hit it like that, were you aiming for that barrel?" I ask starting to get excited  
"Well in that general direction, I was going for the barrel but I didn't think I would hit it" he said still thinking nothing of it.  
"Hit another one" I say placing another ball on the mat he is hitting off of.  
"Okay but don't expect much, I'm sure that first on was just a fluke." he said stepping up to the ball.  
He does the same thing staring at the ball intensely before swinging again, getting the same result even hitting the barrel a second time.  
"Wow" I say in amusement  
"Your to easily impressed" he said with a small smile getting ready to hand the club back to me.  
"No, I want you to keep going, hit this club now" I say as I take the club he had giving him another.  
I just sit there watching him in amazement hitting club after club. I always feel enjoyed when I see Tweek excel at something, other than making coffee. I was there when he found out that his acting was worthy of an academy award 'I'm a terrible actor' my ass. He would never have extended his acting skills if I haven't convinced him to, which I take pride in. Tweek has always been a natural at a lot of things which explains this, why did I think any better. He's not good at everything in honesty he sucks at a lot of things as well. He can't cook for shit, but he could bake like no ones business which I don't quit understand but it's whatever. Dude can't spell to save his life but was a pretty good writer, was always able to get people attention. He was awful at football, soccer, and basketball but exceled at tennis and I guess now golf I guess. Maybe he was only good at sports that have a tiny ball.  
"Craig can I stop hitting now?" he asked me hitting almost everyone of his shots perfect with every club I had "my arms are getting tired."  
"You have to join the golf team with me"  
"Why w-would I do that?"  
"Are you serious, Tweek you are a natural at this game, you would probably be the best golfer on the team and you just started swinging!" I can't really say playing because he has never set foot on a golf course.  
"I don't know, I've never played before and I don't have any clubs."  
"Use your dads I now that he doesn't use them anymore so I'm sure he'll give them to you. Please Tweeky the season would be so much fun if your on the team with me. It will only last about a month, plus you will get out of the gym class." I say trying to convince him to give me what I want.  
"I'm already getting out of the gym class" he said as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"Really!" I say acting like a four year old who was just told that they were going to Disney Land "what are you gonna play?"  
"G-golf! That was my way of saying yes to p-play on the golf team with you." he said franticly to cover up what he just said.  
"Well I'm glad you are gonna play golf with me, no getting out of it now, but what were you really gonna play?" I say confident since I caught his lie and he is stuck on the golf team now.  
"I c-can't tell you" he says nervously.  
"Why not?" asking a little hurt  
"Well I knew you were going to b-be really excited so I w-wanted to surprise you with it. Almost like a late b-birthday gift." he says giving a little smile to me.  
I walk over to him cupping his face in my hands giving him a light but loving kiss. I feel his hands tug on my hips to get me closer and smile into our kiss, we pull apart both laughing and smiling.  
"So are you gonna tell me what you are gonna play?"  
"Nope, not until the s-season it is in starts. I love you." he said giving me the sweetest most adorable smile.


	2. Craig's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweeks point of view from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and continuing Fore! I don't really have a set schedule for when I am going to be updating, I just started my own golf season so I am going to update when I have time. I am trying to make it at least once a week. I wanna see where this goes just as much as you all do. Hope you enjoy and to continue reading threw the end!

Tweeks POV

Here I am, I let him talk me into doing something I never wanted to do in the first place again! I don't know how he does it but as soon as he asks me to do something with him I just can't help but to say yes. He could as me to cut down to only two cups of coffee a day and I would do it. Thank God he hasn't ask me to do that, he knows I would kill myself trying and he wouldn't put me threw that.   
So I was just hanging around my house enjoying a nice cup of coffee having a nice lazy Sunday morning, when all of a sudden I hear the doorbell ring. Since I was the only one home, my parents had to go and run the shop and I got weekends off, I had to leave my cozy bed for the second time already this morning (first time to get coffee). I open the door and see my boyfriend standing there with a golf bag full of clubs around his shoulders.  
"Get dressed we're going to the driving range" Craig said.  
"Why, y-you know this is my lazy morning" I complained.  
"Yes I know but I am going out for the golf team this year and I need to practice" he said like it was an everyday thing that wasn't totally new. Walking into my house.  
"Craig" I say pinching the bridge of my nose " you h-have never played golf before why are you going to play on the team. A-and why do I have to go with you?"  
"Because one, if I play a sport for at least a year you don't have to take a gym class to graduate. And two it would suck a lot less if you were there cheering me on, even when I suck" he said giving me a sly smile he knows I can't say no to. Even though I try in all my power to this time.  
I knew about the play a sport get out of gym class choose and I thought it would be a great chance to surprise Craig by playing his favorite sport. I have never seen his so intense when we where watching it together. I never even thought an excitable person would act like Craig did while watching it. I think I would actually not be half bad at it either, it is something that my twitching will help me in, not hurt me.  
"Don't get me wrong I love you b-but I'm not gonna lie to you if you completely suck, I'm not g-gonna root for you and saw your great." I say with a sarcastic smile on my face.  
"Asshole, I'm not gonna suck because I watched like two hours of golf before I came here"  
"That doesn't m-mean you are going to be able to do it, believe it or not it's a lot harder than it looks. At l-least that what my dad tells me."  
"Your dad plays, it seems like he doesn't have a lot of time, with the shop and you your a hand full" he said a smartass half smile on his face.  
"He doesn't a lot a-anymore, and I thought you were trying to get me to go w-with you not make me want to stay here."  
He walks over to me setting his golf bag down and wrapping his arms around my waist and gives me a little peck on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry Tweekers" he said after he's done "please come with me." He is looking down at me right in the eyes, he's not much taller than me just enough that I have to look up at him. He knows I can't say no to him when he looks at me like that.  
"Fine I'll go with you give me 15 minutes" I say angrily knowing that I lost to him again.  
"I love you" he says as I walk up the stairs back to my room and my cold cup of coffee.  
So that is how I ended up watching my boyfriend struggle to hit a ball a golf ball farther that ten yards at a run-down driving range. I had to say for the first couple minutes it was really funny and I had a hard time concealing my laugh. But after a while it got really old, in my attempt to get Craig's attention so we can leave I wait for him to a ball knowing it won't go anywhere (it didn't) I let out a little laugh and give a half smile. Thinking he would get embarrassed and want to leave, instead he tells me to try for myself to see first hand how hard it is.  
"I don't even know how to hold the thing, how am I supposed to swing it?" I complain trying to get out of trying.  
"Here I can show you that, I know I got that right." he said before walking over to me, moving onto my hands so he can move them in the correct position. He is getting ready to let go of my hands but nit before trying to steal a kiss. I pull away from him. I love when he is sappy when we are alone, but when we are out in public I don't like it. Displays of affection in public are not really my thing. Holding hands walking down the street and cuddling in front of friends is fine, but stuff like kissing in front of strangers I don't like, it always feel like I am getting judged.  
"No stop that's s-sappy" I complain.  
He just comments "no" and kisses me anyway. I give him a mean glare and then he tells me to hit the ball.  
I walk up to the ball and I try to steady myself and clear my mind, I look out towards the range and aim for the barrel that says 150 on it. I know I'm not gonna hit it but it would be cool if I did, so I try for it. I focus only on the tiny white ball and I move my left shoulder down towards the ball making a really big turn, like the guys I see on TV do and hit the ball. I keep my head on the ball until I hit and go threw it. I see it take off into the sky, it went farther than Craig's so I guess that's good and then I hear a big 'TING', I guess I hit the barrel. I look back at Craig who has an amazed look on his face.  
"Wow" is all he says.  
I'm guessing that was a g-good hit?" I ask  
"Yeah Tweekers that was amazing! You have to join the team with me!" he asked excitedly.  
"Craig I hit one ball, that d-doesn't mean I'm any good"  
"Well then keep going" he says while putting his bag of clubs near me. I guess my attend to leave was a complete failure.  
I hit for abought thirty minutes and my arms are starting to hurt, I was over it. I hit the ball pretty decently doing the same thing over and over again only hitting a couple like Craig. I look back over to him and he is just daydreaming looking right at me, I know he isn't paying attention to me anymore because I wave my arms in front of him and he does nothing. He has a dreamy almost blissful look on his face, he does that a lot, I always wondered what he thinks about when he does that.  
I yell at him and I finally get his attention  
"Do you believe me now in how good you are?" he says once he's back in reality.  
"Yeah I guess I'm n-not that bad"  
"Not that bad, you're probably a lot better than people have been playing half their life, so are you gonna join the team?"  
"I don't k-know" I say still unsure.  
"Oh come on, you are good, you will get out of a gym class, and you get to spend more time with you totally awesome boyfriend."   
"I am already getting out of the gym class" I reply without thinking and in result my eyes widen extremely   
"Really! What are you playing?" he asks like a little five year old.  
"U-um I c-can't t-tell you." I say stuttering worse that what I already do.  
"Why" He asks almost hurt.  
"W-well I wanted it to be a surprise since I knew you were going to be excited, I'm p-playing it for you." I explain with a little smile. Seeing his expression change from hurt to a peaceful loving smile.   
He walks over to me cupping my face in his hands and this time I let him kiss me. I even pull him closer to deepen the kiss, he knows I usually don't do that in private let alone in public. He knows how I feel about public affection. So he just smiled as we began to pull away.  
"So can I know what you're gonna play?"  
"Not until I'm actually playing" I reply with my best evil-sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see what happens next!


	3. Well That Could Have Gone Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner conversation at the Tucker house about Craig joining the golf team and his relationship with Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this is so long. I was super busy with my own golf team and worrying about that I didn't even think about writing about Tweek and Craig's golf experience. I think I am gonna write two chapters tonight in order to make up for it a little bit. Hope you enjoy the chapters!

Craig's POV

"One of my co-workers seen you at the old driving range with that Tweek boy." My dad said while causally cutting his piece of chicken we were having for dinner.  
"Dad for the last time it is not 'that Tweek boy' it's just Tweek." I say angrily. I know he doesn't saw his name like that out of disrespect, I'm pretty sure he loves Tweek more than he loves me, and approves of our relationship. He just knows it pisses me off when he doesn't get his name right.  
He gives a little smile and laugh "I know, what were you two doing there?"  
I look down at my food knowing he will not be happy with my answer. I was hoping I could just keep golf a secret and tell them I was in an after school club instead. "Um, me and Tweek are going to join the golf team." I mumble, I wasn't able to think of a lie fast enough.  
"What did you say?" My dad asked while almost choking on his food.  
"Me and Tweek are going to join the golf team." I say more loudly.  
"That pussy sport! Why on Earth would you wanna play that?"  
"Now Thomas you know my father was a big golfer, he was one of the best in South Park." My mom speaks up for the first time tonight.  
'He was a pussy too." My dad grumbled.  
"He put you in your place." She says quietly before taking a sip of her water.  
He looks at my mom with his eyebrows pushed together then looks back at me "Was this Tweeks idea? I knew he wasn't good for you."  
"No it was my idea." I say getting extremely irritated " And what do you mean Tweek isn't good for me? What's wrong with him?  
"Nothing is wrong with him, I really like him, he's a good boy. It's you Craig! You are obsessed with him! I just don't want you to get all caught up with him and forget about your own needs." He says looking a little sad finishing the sentence.  
"I am not obsessed with Tweek." That is the only thing I was able to say because that was the first time in awhile my dad had shown actual concern for me.  
"Craig" he said with a sigh "I know you don't think you are but believe me, you are. I know you really like him but he seems to be the only thing you talk and think about, and we never see you to apart. I hope you take my advice when I say this, don't get to clingy with him. He can leave you at anytime and if he does, it is because you drove him away. I don't think he will leave you because he feels the same for you that you do for him, but just please be careful. Love is a fickle thing."  
I just sit there and think about what my dad just said, I'm not to clingy to Tweek, am I? No I can't be, yeah we spend a lot of time together but all couples do and he was my best friend before we started dating. So nothing really changed exact for more physical contact and I act more sappy and geeky when I'm with him than anyone else. Oh god I am annoying. But he would tell me if he was getting tired of me, I know he would. Towards me he is just as blunt as I am, he isn't confident enough to be straight forward with everyone. So I don't think I have anything to worry about we love each other, even though we haven't said it yet in a non-teasing friendly manner. But I don't think we have to we both just feel it so we don't see the reason to say it, we show it. I know I am more clingy towards him than he is me but that is just because he wants to seem strong and independent, everyone thinks he is weak and has to depend on others just because of his paranoia and twitching. I thought that before I got to know him and I found out I had him all wrong. If Tweek wanted to he could kick anyone's ass, he was a strong quick little fucker. He could take care of himself, he learned how to do almost everything on his own almost never asking anyone for help with it, he thought is he asked anyone to help him out he would be proving everyone right about him helpless. If anyone was dependent it was me. I needed Tweek. Everyone thought I was strong and independent because I was a loner. I wasn't a loner because I was either of those things, I was a loner because no one really liked me and I didn't like them. I was pathetic, I didn't know how to take care of myself, my grades were awful, and I just didn't care. I know if I didn't have Tweek I would be sooo sad and lonely. I thank God everyday that in sixth grade we were paired up for a history project. That's how I got my first real friend and first love, but that's a story for another day. I know it sometimes looks like I'm overwhelming Tweek but he is the only one that knows that I'm just showing him how much I care and appreciate him.  
I look up and smile at my dad "Dad I appreciate your advice, but I know Tweek on a deeper level than you do and I know he is grateful for all the attention I give him. He has never had anything like what I give him, and he loves it. Its makes him feel wanted and needed. And I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly friendly towards many people so when I act the way I do this him, he knows that I really truly care for him." I know halfway threw my confection my face started to turn red because I hated talking about this stuff.  
"Awwww Craig that is so sweet." I hear my mom say in a song like tone with a pleased smile on her face.  
"Okay if you think you know what you are doing then keep doing what your doing, you managed to keep Tweek this long. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." He gives me a small smile while placing his had on my shoulder.  
"Thanks Dad, but I know Tweek would never hurt me. I trust him."  
"I still don't like the idea of you playing golf though."  
I laugh a litte and think dads back "I know, but I'm playing anyway.  
"I figured you would"  
"Even though you dad doesn't like it me and Ruby will come to your golf matches" my mom says  
"Why do I have to go!" Ruby finally speaks for the first time tonight.  
"Because you have to support you brother, don't worry we will make him go to your activities too." my mom relied  
I smile listening to my family banter, I find it extremely entertaining. My family might not always show it but we all love and care for each other in our own ways, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and hope you continue reading!


	4. That Went Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner conversation at the Tweak house about Tweek joining the golf team and his relationship with Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the night I'm on a roll!

Tweeks POV

"A customer at the shop today said he say you and Craig at the driving range today" my dad said said while twirling the spaghetti I made for dinner on his fork. I always make dinner on the days I don't work and every other time as well.  
"Yeah I-I was there." Regretting what I said knowing he is going to make a huge deal about it.  
"So you plan on playing on the high school team." He said starting to show some excitement in his voice  
"Yeah Craig d-dragged me into it." I say preparing for the worst  
"Tweek that's great! I'm so glad you are finally following in my footsteps in the golfing world." he said giving me a huge smile.  
"Wait w-what" I ask confused I thought he would be mad at me for playing a sport meaning I couldn't work in the shop during school days.  
"I just think its great you are finally taking an interest in golf even after I tried to get you into it." he explains to me.  
"W-when did you try to get me into g-golf?"  
"You were pretty young it was before the shop got big and had a steady supply of customers. I tried to take you out to the course just out side of town and you would just walk off and pick the flowers instead of playing. You had no interest in it but when I was able to get you to swing at the ball you hit it very good for how little you were."  
I hated when that word was used to describe me even if I was small when I was young. That word 'little' just made me feel powerless and weak.  
"You know I used to be quite the golfer in my younger days, was one of the best in South Park. No wonder you were a natural."  
There he goes again taking one of my accomplishments and making it one of his own. He never gives me credit for anything, nothing is truly me to him.  
"You k-know I'm not that bad now, I-I was doing pretty well earlier today. I hit the 150 barrel two times with an 8 iron, I was even aiming f-for it."  
"There is more to golf than just hitting the ball hard Tweek. You need to learn how to chip and putt if you wanna be as good as me."  
Why is he always comparing me to him. It seem like the only time he notices I'm alive is when he is telling me he is better at something than I am.  
"I know D-dad, I was going to ask Craig tomorrow if h-he wanted to try putting."  
"So how did you convince Craig to play golf?" he asked  
"He actually convinced m-me." I say looking down at my food.  
"You had no interest in playing golf until Craig made up his mind in playing and made you play didn't you."  
"Y-yeah I had no i-interest in playing before Craig asked me to."  
He just sighs glancing at me before saying "You need to stop giving him everything he wants. You need to stop being such a pushover toward him. You can tell him no Tweek, you don't have to do everything he asks of you."  
"I'm not a pushover towards him." I say starting to get angry.  
"Tweek you do everything he asks you to. I just don't want you to get taken advantage off and him put more pressure you already put on yourself." He finishes with a frown and a grat deal of concern in his eyes.  
My dad is usually oblivios when it comes to my personal life for him to worry about me is totally new. Or I'm just as oblivios as he is in noticing each other.  
I think about what my dad has said and I come to the conclusion that I do go along with a lot of what Craig asks of me. But I know that he will never take advantage of me. I go with what he says because I know he gives up a lot for me. He pretty much gave up his tough guy image when we started dating because I needed something from him to show me he cares for me. I've taken so many hours of his sleep it's unbelieveable from my nightmares. I go along with him because I need to give him something back. I also trust him more than anyone else. If he suggest we do something I trust him to keep me safe there and that he will not leave me. I trust him more than I trust myself. He knows I have problems with pressure so he tries with all of his power not to cause any pressure situations. If he feels like he is pressuring me we stops the second he sences it. He does everything he can to keep me happy, content, and stress-free, and I feel like I should do the same. He was the first person to see the real me and see who I was, not what I appear to be. That was the biggest factor in me giving him my full trust. He was the first person to see past my anxiety and twitchiness and saw the true me. And he accepted who I was, most people would have seen me as anti-social or just flat out snobby, but I just didn't want to rely on anyone. But he seen me as strong, like someone who should be looked up to. Him just seeing me made me realize I could trust him and if I ever needed it I had someone to rely on.  
I smile and look at my dad "D-dad thank you for you concern b-but I don't think Craig would every do those things to me. I pretty sure you can tell but I a-am pretty iffy around people but I feel like I can trust him. He knows who I really am and he knows my l-limits and he knows not to push them. He respects me and I know he will never hurt me.  
"Tweek I am glad you have found someone that respects you and that you trust, that is very hard to find in a partner. And I'm glad you found him at such a young age. I think you two are gonna last a long time." My mom says finally joining in the conversation that is my love life. She was the one who understood me between my parents, she knows who I wanna be but my dad is still trying to figure me out.  
"Okay Tweek if you are sure about him then I trust him too. But if he hurts him I'll make him pay." My Dad says with a laugh.  
"Thanks Dad b-but I'm pretty sure he's just as big as you and stronger." I say laughing.  
"Oh come on Tweek your old man still has some fighting moves in him."  
We all crack up laughing. My family might not always notice everything about each other but in one way or another we are always there for each other. Me and my dad might get on each others nerves but we still care for each other, and will jump the moment we sense a problem with each other. What more could I want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as soon as I can hopefully it won't be to long like this time. Just stay with me I promise I will finish this, I just don't know when.


	5. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek intends to go putting with Craig but instead the talk and reflect on a past fight and the reason for the fight. And see how there relationship grew from the fight. (Craig's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to update a little quicker this time, I think, I can't remember the last time I posted but I know this gap wasn't as big as the last time! This chapter is a little different where we take a quick look into the past and we see some of Tweeks character come out in this chapter.

Craig's POV 

I was having the best dream of my life, Me and Tweek were running hand in hand in a green meadow smiling and laughing, and it started raining guinea pigs. I was sooo happy. Yes I know that the dream would seen extremely cheesing and stupid to other people but it had my two favorite things, Tweek and guinea pigs. I was a great dream until the door bell rudely woke me up. I angrily get out of my bed knowing no one else will get the door because no one else was home. My parents were at work and Ruby spent the night at one of her fiends. I reluctantly walk down the stairs in my pajamas and open the door, only to see my boyfriend with a bag of golf clubs on his back.

I give him a smirk and say " Well isn't this role reversal."  
He gives me a dirty look while walking into my house saying "Shut up and g-get dressed."  
" What's up with the bad attitude sour-butt?"  
" You're the one who wants us t-to play golf if we are gonna do this, we're gonna do it fucking right." He says with slight irritation in his voice and a fire in his eyes.   
I could tell he was serious and determined to get good at golf because when he sets his mind on something and is serious he doesn't stutter as often and swears like a sailor. Right now is stage one where its only one swear word in a sentence and is only irritated with my laziness.  
" Come on get dressed asshole we're gonna l-learn how to putt and chip today." He says while looking threw his clubs.  
" Okay but where are we gonna go to learn, the only golf course is outside of town?"  
He looks up from his clubs giving me a small smile " Get dressed and I'll show you." There's the normal Tweek I know.  
I go upstairs to get dressed and come back downstairs to see Tweek sitting on the couch and watching something on his phone.  
I walk over to him sit next to him throwing my arm over his shoulders " Whatcha watching?"  
" It's a video on chipping, you should w-watch it. Since you can't hit the damn ball maybe you can make up some strokes with your short game."  
He's entering stage two just being flat out rude and hurtful, or at least painfully honest.  
" Okay Tweek I know this is how you get when you are serious about something and I know you want to do good, but please calm down a little your getting to intense and starting to became plain mean and a dick."  
His face softens a bit looking sorry " I'm sorry C-craig I know I can be a little overbearing in times like this but I want to make a name for myself besides that blond s-spazzy kid who's parents own a coffee shop. If I am actually good at this like you say I am I want to give it my all and make something of it. I-if I say something that ticks you off please don't take it to heart I-I can't control it. S-so I'm gonna apologize for anything I might say now because I know I'm gonna say something that's gonna make you m-mad, and I don't want it to turn into a huge fight later."  
I give him a kiss on his temple as a way of telling him I will deal with his mood swings today and won't make a big deal out of them. " Okay, I'm surprised though you were able to get that out, you were already in 'stage two'."  
"S-stage two?" he asks confused  
"That's the stage where your words start to get hurtful and you don't care what you say, you also became more easily irritated than stage one. You have five stages by the way. I figured them out after we had that huge fight when you started acting." I say thinking back to our fight feeling my chest tighten.  
" I don't want to think of that ever a-again, do you know how messy that was? W-we almost broke up." He said sadly looking down at his lap.  
It was my fought that the fight got as far as it did. I don't even remember what Tweek had said to set me off, I just remember I brought up his biggest insecurity about being a helpless, pathetic, dependent, and powerless little boy. His five least favorite words and I directed them right at him in an insult. I knew he thought he was all those things so I knew that if I said that he was those things he would believe it, and it would crush him. I wanted to hurt him, I don't even know why, just thinking about it now makes me want to throw up. I was lucky he took me back, if I was in his shoes I wouldn't have taken me back. I think the day he took me back we both realized that we needed each other in our own ways equally. I still thank God that he needs me like I need him or else we would have broken up for good and probably wouldn't trust or talk to each other ever again. I never want to have a fight that bad with him ever again because I still remember the look on Tweeks face when I called him helpless and I never want to see him look like that ever again.  
" That fight is the reason I figured out your stages. After we forgave each other, or rather you forgave me, I thought a lot about what happened before the fight so we wouldn't have the same thing happen again. I noticed you behavior was different than usual, and over time it changed getting more intense and hateful." I say in a monotone voice. I am a firm believer that history repeats itself, so you have to learn from the past so the same disaster doesn't happen twice.  
He gives me a sad little smile " You s-sure you don't want to be a psychologist when you grow up? Y-your pretty observant and you seem good at this stuff."  
I let out a laugh "No thanks I'll stick with being a vet. I'm more interested in animals than a persons brain."  
He smiles "What are my stages, j-just out of curiosity."  
"Stage one is where you start swearing and you get mildly irritated, so not that bad, you just seem like every other kid in South Park at that point. Stage two like I said earlier you say hurtful things and don't care about it and start to get really irritated at everything. Stage three you get super defensive and turn everything into a fight, it's hard to even talk to you in this stage. Stage four is your worst stage I call it Hellfire you start screaming and yelling at anyone who even tries to talk to you. You even hit me in the nose when I touched you in stage four. Your just insanely angry and no one can pull you out of it, only you can come your self down or you wear yourself out. Good thing though it takes a lot to get you to stage four, you only get there if someone pushes you to it like I did that on time. Most of the time when you go threw your stages you don't even have stage four you just go straight to five, which is extreme regret, self-hatred, and sadness. You see and reflect on the way your stages made you act, you become depressed and you hate yourself for what you had done, you hate yourself for something you can't control." I finally look at Tweek to see him crying quietly. "T-tweek?"  
" Why d-do you stay with m-me?" He chokes out not looking at me but at his lap. "I-I'm an a-awful person, if that's all t-true. I'm a f-freak that can't even c-control my own a-actions. You d-deserve better that me someone n-normal. Who w-won't mistreat you and y-yell at you during their f-freak stages. Y-you deserve to be h-happy." He's crying so hard at this point his eyes are all red and puffy.  
"Tweek" I say starting to get tears in my eyes. I hate when he talks about himself like that. " I have never been more happier than when I'm with you. You make me the happiest person in the world. You make me sooo happy."  
"H-how! How c-could I possibly m-make you happy w-when I'm like t-this" He screams at me moving away from me. His stage three is coming out, I have to do something or Hellfire is coming soon.  
"Tweek I'm not gonna lie to you, when you do have you stages it is hard, but you are only like that about 1% of the time the other 99% it's like I'm living in Heaven on Earth. You are the funniest, kindest, and most down to Earth person in this town. You actually give a shit about others instead of just yourself. You would go out of your way to help a complete stranger while most won't even help their family even if it was convent for them. Sure that 1% of the time it's a pain in the ass but I know the 99% is so worth it." I take his hands and he lets me, I give his hands a squeeze while continuing. " You are the reason that I am happy before I met you I didn't care about anything or anyone, I could have died back then and wouldn't have cared. But now I care, I'm living for someone and that couldn't make me happier." I take a deep breath preparing for what I'm about to say next. "Tweek... I love you."  
Tweek finally looks at me his eyes still red but he has stopped crying. For the first time today he gives me the grin that makes me loves him more. " I love you too Craig."  
He pulls me into a kiss and I gladly let him. This kiss felt different than all of our other ones, this one felt like it meant more and it was more personal. Almost like we were blending together.  
We pull apart and he gives me a smile. He's back to normal.  
He gets up off the couch and picks up his golf bag "What are you doing?" I ask him.  
He looks at me as he is opening the door with a smirk " What I came here to d-do in the first place, chip and putt. We're gonna get good at this game even if it kills m-me. So we have to practice. C-come on." He says as he walks out the door.  
"Yep" I smile to myself " there's the boy I fell in love with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it came out of nowhere I intended to write something completely different when I started. There will be more to come. The next chapter is how Tweek feels about the fight they had and how he feels about his stages he has no control over. And also his feelings of love to Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first of I don't know how many chapters I'm just gonna go with it and see where it goes! Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading to see what happens next!


End file.
